


Swing

by ashen_key



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“D'you want to come swing dancing?”</p><p>It was not, exactly, a question Natasha ever thought she'd hear Clint ask, and she slowly lowered her book to peer at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).



> Written for the [Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov Promptathon](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/60569.html), for the prompt of [a couple dancing](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m70p10dekM1rsu8rbo1_500.jpg).

“D'you want to come swing dancing?”

It was not, exactly, a question Natasha ever thought she'd hear Clint ask, and she slowly lowered her book to peer at him.

His expression appeared sincere. 

“Swing dancing.” 

“...yeah.”

“You swing dance?”

“Yep.” 

She felt her brows furrowing. “You do?”

“Since the army, yeah.”

Now she just felt lost. “Swing dancing is an army thing?”

“Uh-huh. The chicks are hot,” he added with a quick grin. “And it's pretty fun.” 

She'd spent the last month as a secretary in Switzerland, being quiet and wide-eyed and adding bugs (both cyber and electronic) as even as her boss called her a gift; some honest flirty fun sounded _good_. 

“I don't know how,” Natasha said, carefully. She knew she was talented dancer, but that style hadn't exactly been on the Red Room's curriculum (her teachers, it should be said, had been snobs when they wanted to be.)

“There are usually classes just before it starts,” he replied, and raised his eyebrows at her. “What you say?”

“Dress code?”

“Hot dresses are popular, mostly among the ladies. Also jeans are fairly common.”

She shut her book. “Okay. I'm buying a hot dress, and we're going to go dancing.” 

Clint gave her another quick grin. 

Natasha stood up, and left her book on his couch. “And you can start teaching me now.” She arched her brows and held out her hand, graceful and imperious. This time, his smile was slow, answering the challenge in her gesture. He took her hand in his and twirled her in close with as much easy confidence as she'd seen him do everything else. 

“Be my genuine pleasure,” he said, and she grinned.


End file.
